Touch Me
by Mrs. Jackie Hyde
Summary: An alternant universe has just come back from the brink of destruction. With a new genetic break through the population issue will no longer be a problem. You are only able to touch one other person, this person becomes your "Partner" for life.
1. Prolouge

Imagine living in a world where you couldn't touch anyone. Even once you reached a certain age you couldn't touch your mom, dad, brothers, or sisters. There is one person you can touch and only one, they will be your partner for the rest of your life.

The year is 3014 and the world we live in is overpopulated. I remember reading stories about the teenagers in high school "coupling" before marriage. I hear the adults say that it's their fault, the teens from before, that the world is over populated. But science made a great break through a couple hundred years past, before my parents were even born. Scientists like my Grandfather have found a way to change the human's genetic code. The great miracle that will help put the world back on track and stop people from starving seems like a curse to me.

I have grown to the point where even my mother's touch is beginning to fade. Soon that means no more head pets or goodnight kisses when she tucks me in bed at night. I'm afraid that I will soon forget what it's like to touch at all. What if I never find my partner? I have heard of it before. My Auntie never found hers and now she's thirty seven years old. I don't want to be alone forever. Being alone is a scary thought for an eight year old.

AN: This is just a prologue for an idea has been in my head for a long time now and I just needed to get it out. I don't care if anyone really likes it or not I just needed it out of my head. If you do like it the go ahead and tell me, a little encouragement never hurt anyone :) Also this has not been edited so if you find mistakes you know why. The first chapter will be up in less than a day.


	2. Touch Me Chapter One

Touch Me

Chapter One

I didn't want to move; I just wanted to lay here and never open my eyes. I just wanted sleep.

A soft click resonated through the room and a minute later the lights flickered to life. I slowly brought my hands up to rub the sleep from my eyes before pulling up in to a sitting position. I glanced at my door and saw my mother still standing there, a small sad smile on her face, and hand still on the light switch. Today was the day, my seventeenth birthday.

Every girl dreamed of this day. The day you turn seventeen is the first day you are able to find your "Partner" or your future husband/wife. If you found them while you were still in your twenties you were lucky, to find them in your teens was all but impossible. Only once in my whole life had I seen two teens in our school find each other. We got out of school for the "special occasion".

I was afraid though. Because what if on some off chance I didn't find my partner?

With a sigh I heaved myself up and out of bed. Today was my day and I might as well enjoy it. As I grabbed my clothes off of my chair by the door I made sure not to walk through my mom who was still standing by my door way while on my way to the shower. No matter how long I've been doing it I will probably never get used to walking through people.

Once I was done and ready for school I waved bye to my parents and younger siblings Zane and Zoë. As I made my way to the shed in the back yard that served as my garage I remembered that I had to take my neighbor Mitch to school today. I slid in the front seat of my Toyota forerunner without having to check for spider webs because I finally put the top back on the car. Once I pulled up to Mitch's drive way I honked my horn and waited for him to come out of the house. I tried not to crack up as he came waddling out looking like a turtle with his back pack bunched up that high on his back. I swear even though he is a sophomore he still looks and acts like a freshman. He was a year younger than me with a short buzz cut for his blonde hair.

"Hey Donk" I greeted. His first name was Mitch but everyone knew him by his last name because he thought that the name Mitch sounded like the name of a douche bag.

"Hey Kai" He responded. Once we got to school I pulled into the junior's parking lot and pulled into my parking space. I glanced at Donk and saw he was staring at my hand. I slowly inched my hand closer to his arm. We both let out a sigh when my hand passed right through him.

"That was a close one, if I felt you I would have been incredibly grossed out because then I would have had to marry you" he said with a small chuckle.

A look of fake rage covered my face when I turned to him. "Oh so I see that I'm just a horrible person to marry. Thanks for busting my confidence" I mumbled the last part and looked down in a pout.

"No I didn't mean it like that" he explained, "I just meant that you're like my older sister and it would be gross. It's not that you're ugly or anything" he quickly back tracked.

I quickly silenced him by bursting out in laughter. "Donk, I was just joking. Don't worry that would be totally gross." I started to make my way up past the field house by the parking lot and to the school. Once I got into the crowded hall way I headed straight to the band hall trying not to cringe as I walked through people. Once in the band hall I headed straight to my band locker to drop off my music folder.

As I shut the door of my locker I accidently caught my finger in the gap for the lock. I quickly gasped and pulled my hand back to cradle it against my chest. I heard a soft chuckle behind me that made my heart rate sky rocket to speeds that were probably unhealthy. I could already tell my tan cheeks were stained crimson red. I turned around but I still kept my eyes to the ground. "Hey Sam."

"Are you ok?" I looked up to meet his eyes at the sound of his voice and I quickly mumbled out how the locker was out to get me. I saw that smile that could make me turn to putty slowly make its way onto his face. If possible my blush got worse. I noticed he was wearing his old worn looking bat man shirt. I know he has had that shirt at least since his sophomore year, that was the first day of band camp and he was wearing that shirt. He's one year older than me so I had no way of knowing if he had that shirt his freshman year.

I took a deep breath in and inhaled his sent. We were so close that if I leaned for just a little bit I could walk through him. I quickly glanced at my watch.

"Crap, Sam I gotta go, I'm gonna be late for first period, you should head out to."

I quickly went around him. I refused to go through him because that would mean that we weren't partners and I still wanted to hold onto that small sliver of hope that I could be partners with someone I actually knew and actually had a crush on. While walking to class I heard my phone go off. I quickly dug through my bag and flipped it open to read the new message.

"Happy Birthday"

Sent at: 826 a.m. Thursday Sept. 18.

I couldn't believe he remembered. Dylan, a friend of the family, actually showed he cared. He usually never did this stuff. I smiled and I felt my heart flutter. I had known Dylan since the sixth grade and I had sort of developed a small crush on him in the seventh grade. I noticed the hall ways were getting crowded with people trying to get to their classes before the tardy bell rang. I gave up on trying to weave through them and just kept my head down as I walked through the middle of the hall.

As I was walking I ran into something hard. My first thought was that I hit a wall but then I felt the hands that were wrapped around my wrist. I actually _felt_ something. My head was spinning and I couldn't think straight. I looked up to see a pair of surprised brown eyes staring back at my blue eyes. My eyes finally focused on the face.

Oh God. It was Dylan. I quickly backed up and then I was shocked to see the look of pure horror etch its way onto his face. I looked around to see that all eyes were on us. I saw Sam behind Dylan. Dear lord he looked angry. He quickly turned around and stormed off. I wanted follow him but I had to take care of Dylan first. He still had the look of horror but now there was disappointment on his face also. I couldn't take it. So I turned and ran.

AN: I made a mistake on the prologue, when it says that the story is set in the future it is wrong. I meant for it to say that it's in an alternant universe thing where the earth is over populated and they can't support everyone. Hope that clears up some confusion :) Oh and thank you sooooo much to those who commented and followed my story. You made me squeal with joy and now my parents doubt that I am actually doing home work on the computer, haha thanks super much!


	3. Touch Me Chapter Two

**Touch me**

_Chapter 2_

I couldn't breathe; I needed to get out of here. Everyone was staring at us by now. I looked back up and Dylan's face and saw the horror mixed with disappointment written clearly across his face. I couldn't bare it any more so I wretched my hands free from his wrists and took off in a sprint down the hall in the other direction. I ran down the halls so fast, not caring to wipe the tears streaming down my face.

Once I made it to the stairs outside the school I allowed my legs to rest. Why was he so disappointed that I was his partner? Did he not like me, not even a bit? I steeled myself and ran down the flight of stairs to my car, threw my bag in the passenger seat and peeled out of the parking lot, not even caring to acknowledge the security guard at the front gate of the school. I looked back in the rearview mirror and saw students pouring out of the school's front doors in a chaotic mess.

I had to think of some kind of plan. I couldn't stay here if Dylan didn't want me as a partner. I would move away, somewhere far away where no one would ever find me. Once I made it back home I left my family a long note about where I would be going. I would move to California and live with my Aunt and Uncle, finish high school there, then get a job and live a happy life alone.

I packed my bags and everything else I would need, through them into my car and set out. I would have a long trip.

I glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost six thirty. I had already gotten a panicked call from my parents and told them what happened and what I was going to do. After a lot of convincing they said they would support me and my decision and take care of the paper work so I could start school in the next semester in California. I glance back at the clock again, six thirty five. I had been driving for about six hours now and I still wasn't even out of Texas. It would take another two hours of driving on interstate 10 until I reached El Paso; from there I could get a hotel room for the night and then head out in the morning.

I pulled into El Paso at almost exactly eight. As I was driving through I started to remember my band trip to California. I remember that we had passed through here and the busses dropped us off for dinner. They also left us stranded in a parking lot for three hours in the middle of the night. That was the first time I really talked to Sam. It was also when my little crush on him started to develop. From there on it just got bigger and bigger, even then though it wasn't quite as big as the crush I had on Dylan. Crap. I can't think of him. I can't let him win.

I pulled into a hotel that looked decent and parked. I reached for my duffel bag in the passenger's seat and grabbed my wallet out of the front pocket. I quickly grabbed a hand full of cash that I had saved up from my baby sitting job and shoved the wallet back in the bag. I walked in the front doors trying to look older, like I belonged there. I saw a girl about two years older than me; she looked like the bimbos at my old school. I saw her look me up from her magazine. She gave me the whole up and down look then a disgusted expression came across her face. I didn't look that bad but apparently she was just a bitch. She just continued to sit there and stare at me like I was some feral animal she had to get rid of.

"Can I get a room for the night here?"

"Of course, this is a hotel. What else could you possibly want?" It took all my strength not to cringe when I heard her voice. It sounded high pitch and like a small dog being run over by a car. Yep she was just like the skanks at my old school.

"Okay then how much would it cost for one night?"

"Sixty five dollars."

"Okay then." I pulled the exact amount of cash and handed it to her. She ungracefully dropped the key on the desk then turned back to her magazine. I looked at the key and saw it said _room 231_. Great I get to haul my bag up to the second floor. I walked back to my car and grabbed my bag of clothes and toiletries. I walked past the girl at the front desk and to the elevator. Once I found my room I dumped my bag on the bed and sat next to it. So this would be my life until I reached California. But what would I do after that? Would I just finish high school and get a job, or would I go to college and become a music teacher? I'll just deal with it when I get there I guess.

AN: I'm sorry about the length if they seem short; I'm trying to work on making the chapters longer. Thank you thank you thank you to those of you who reviewed and sent me all the alerts, you have no idea how happy that makes me. A big thanks to screen name and Thefonze for reviewing! You guys are the best. I will write more soon. Hope y'all enjoy :)


	4. Touch Me Chapter three

Touch Me

Chapter 4

I glanced back at Sam and saw he was staring wide eyed with a slack jaw at me. Part of me was happy that I could touch him; while the other part was worried he would reject me like Dylan had. Awkwardly he began to stand up pulling me up with him. Once I was finally on my feet I snapped out of my trance and hugged him. I didn't cry, I was finally happy. I just stood there with my face buried in Sam's shirt inhaling his smell. Dear lord it felt amazing to be able to touch him like this. I can't remember the last time I was able to feel some one.

He tentatively brought his arms and wrapped the around my waist and pulled me closer to him, if that was possible. I smiled into his shirt when I felt him rest his chin on top of my head. We stayed like that for what felt like hours and I was perfectly fine with that, I couldn't have wanted it any other way.

When I finally pulled back I looked up at him with a nervous smile on my face. "Hey Sam." I said with a sheepish grin forming on my face.

"Kai, God do you know how much I've missed you? I can't believe this is happening."

"I know me either." I then noticed that his arms were still wrapped around my waist and my hands were still clutching his shirt. I let go of his shirt but I didn't back away.

"What do we do now?"

I sighed, "I don't know, I mean how is _this_ even possible?" He just shrugged and let his hands fall from my waist. Dear lord I missed his touch already, so much that I nearly whimpered. God what was he doing to me?

I looked back at him again and realized how little clothes he had on. It may be Texas but I got cold in the winter and he was only wearing a sweater, t-shirt, and a pair of jeans. I quickly grabbed hold of his hand and started pulling him back in the direction of my car.

"Where are we going?"

"Back to my car. If I'm cold then I can't imagine how cold you must be." We walked back the rest of the way in silence. Once we got in I turned the car on and put the heater up.

I turned to him expectantly. "So what happened?"

He sighed. "I knew you were gonna ask that. Well I guess that after you ran away I started getting back into drugs again, but it was worse than before. I couldn't stop and I became the dead-beat loser that I am today. But on the bright side I have been clean for over a year." He added with a sheepish smile.

"Shit Sam, why did you do this to yourself?"

"I don't know. I really have no excuse, and I hold myself one hundred percent responsible for my actions, but I had just stopped caring." I reached over the console and slid my hand into his that were sitting in his lap. He slowly looked up and met my eyes.

I took a deep breath "Look, all that stuff is in the past and I'm willing to look past it" I took another breath. "But that doesn't mean I'm not disappointed in you. In fact I'm kinda pissed at you for just throwing away your life. Right now let's get just some place to stay. I don't think that my parents would take too kindly to letting you stay in their house looking like this. I bought an apartment building earlier because I'm going to be staying out here for a long time. If you don't have anywhere to stay I will let you stay with me only if you promise to get back on your feet and get a job."

I pulled the car out of the parking lot and glanced at him, still waiting for an answer. "I don't deserve this. I can't accept this Kai, but if you are anything like you were in high school then I know that I have no choice in the matter." He added with a small chuckle. I shook my head and smiled to myself as we headed into the more tame part of town. I finally reached my apartment complex and ushered Sam inside the apartment. Once we were inside things began to get awkward.

"So do you have any other belongings besides what you have on you?"

"No" he answered as he stood there by the door way, looking out of place.

"Ok then, I have an incredibly large amount of gift cards and coupons for some clothing stores so let's get you something decent to wear." I walked past him to the door after grabbing my purse. Once we got into the car another awkward silence took over.

"So, what store do you want to go to first?"

"I don't care."

"Well it's your clothes so you choose."

"Kai it's your money, you shouldn't even be doing this."

I took a deep breath, "Listen Sam. I don't want to have any of this I'm no good crap. You're my partner and I'm just trying to make a conversation with you so it's not awkward. The least you could do is help!" I looked back at him and I felt like I just kicked a puppy, a scruffy hot puppy but still a puppy.

I took another deep breath, "Listen Sam, I'm sorry for snapping at you like that. It's just that I'm a little stressed out. I mean I just found out that I can touch two people and I'm afraid that you can too. I mean what if you find someone else that you can touch and you choose to leave me to be with them-"

I was cut off when I felt a warm hand slip and encompass my hand that wasn't on the steering wheel. "McKensi I will never ever leave you. I want you to know that now. I'm sorry I wasn't putting much effort into the conversation; I'm just still a little shocked that I can touch you. You don't know how long I have dreamt of being able to just hold you." I looked over at him and pulled over to the side of the road and put the car in park.

"Why are we stopping?" I looked at him again so he could see how much emotion I had in my eyes. I leaned over the console and hugged him. I clutched onto him as though my life depended on it. Not even a second later I felt his arms wrap around my waist. He pulled me over the console onto his lap and just held me.

Once we were finished shopping we went back to my apartment. I ended up buying him nine shirts and ten pairs of pants. As we walked in he dropped the bags on the floor by the door. After locking the door I grabbed Sam's hand and lead him into the kitchen. "Do you want some hot Chocolate?"

"I would love some." I started mixing the chocolate milk when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waits from behind. I sighed and leaned back into his touch. We stood like that until I realized I was still stirring the chocolate milk. I slowly pulled away from Sam and walked to the microwave with both of the mugs and put them in. I waited until the timer beeped to pull the mugs out. I handed a steaming mug to Sam and walked past him and into the living room. I was still in a daze from that hug. We hadn't even kissed yet and I was smitten. I sat on the couch and turned on the TV. I looked back at Sam, "Well are you coming over here or not?" I asked with a smile. I nearly laughed at the goofy grin that appeared on his face. I faced forward and watched the images flickering across the screen. I felt the cushion next to me shift as Sam sat down. I set my mug in between my legs and leaned my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes and inhaled his sent as his arm wrapped around me, pulling me closer to him. I set my unfinished mug of hot chocolate on the floor and curled up next to Sam on the couch and let his heart beat lull me to sleep.

AN: I am sorry for the wait. Please please please review or something, I need to know if any one like this. To those how continue to review I love you (not in a creepy way). I have a crap load of home work with for my English teacher Ms. Leach (yes that really her name O.o) and a my uncle has lymphatic cancer and after nine years the doctors declared the chemo no longer helping so we are just waiting to see what happens. Sorry for the sob story but I needed a rant :). Maybe it will make y'all review. Sorry again if the updates come slow but I won't give up on this story.


	5. I am sorry

Alright, I know that in my last chapter I said that I would not give up on this story and I truly never intended to, but that's no longer the case. My uncle is still alive and we are just trying to make him as comfortable as we can for now but he's not getting better. We have the funeral planned out now but we are still waiting. Our aunt is probably gonna move in with us once our uncle dies; that means I will have to stay in my little sisters room. On top of that I'm trying to juggle AP and advanced classes to get a scholarship. I honestly can't handle writing a story and I have just lost all inspiration to write, I just can't make anything come out. If anyone wants to continue writing this or take it over then just pm me and we can talk about it. I am truly sorry.


End file.
